For Your Love
by RellyForever
Summary: Love has it's ways, and its trying them on the young diva. How much does she have to go through to find love? With failed relationships, one-night stands, and close friendships will she ever find love.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Kelly said as she snuggled up to Dolph's chest. Dolph tried to shove Kelly off of him, but she wouldn't budge. He was getting really uncomfortable due to the events that occured previously that night.

Kelly noticed Dolph tense and she became confused, "Hey, whats wrong with you." She asked as she sat up using her arm. She peered into his eyes and he sighed.

He then sat up and looked at her intently "I can't be with you anymore," he said softly. Kelly felt tears prickle up in her eyes and Dolph immediately felt bad. But, he had to do it, he couldn't deal with the guilt.

"What" Kelly asked incredulously. She just couldn't believe it, she gave this man all of her love and he just threw it back in her face. She was so upset, hurt, and many more, she just didn't know what to feel.

"I said I can't be with you " He said a little louder. Kelly felt a tear roll down her face. "Look don't cry, I can't be with you because I'm guilty." With that she let curiosity get the better of her.

"What are you guilty for?" Kelly asked quite intrigued.

"Kels, I cheated on you." Dolph admitted and Kelly just let the tears fall. When she looked up at him she saw regret there, but how could she ever forgive him. He cheated on him and she absolutely hated cheaters. But, the the question was who did he cheat in her with. As if on que he asnwered, "I cheated on you with AJ."

"Dolph," She managed to say through her tears. "Get the hell out of my sight, I never want to see you again. Just leave," She snapped, the tears stopped falling and she was filled with rage and adrenaline. All she wanted to do was hit Dolph and tell him how stupid he was, but what would that solve.

With that Dolph gathered his things and exited the room. Kelly kept a straight face the entire time. She picked up her phone and debated on which friend she should call.

She decided that she was going to call her girl best friend Kaitlyn. She was there for her through thick and thin. When she called Kaitlyn her voicemail came on and Kelly groaned. She was left with the other option, Randy. She dialed his number and he picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rands, Can you come over I really need someone to talk to," Kelly said implying her situation. As she spoke her voice cracked and Randy noticed.

"Of Course, but Kelly are you okay?" He asked concern filling his voice. Kelly was always like a sister to him and when something seemed wrong with her he became paranoid instantly.

"I'll tell you when you get here, I really don't want to talk about it over the phone. I really just need a friend to talk to, so could you please come?"

"Yeah," He answered.

"Okay, see you."

"Bye Kels, see you,"

When Randy arrived he noticed Kelly's condition and he went to her and embraced her. She sunk into the embrace and she began to cry into his chest. Throughout the embrace he stroked her hair. After what felt like hours Kelly stopped crying. She looked up at Randy and she was embarassed by him seeing her in such a broken state.

"Now can you tell me why you're crying, I would really love to know, so I can fix it." Randy encouraged her. He really wanted to determine the problem with his best friend.

"Well, her goes…" She then told the whole entire story and Randy was fuming. You could see the fire in his eyes. He absolutely hated Dolph the moment he laid eyes on him. This only added on to the hatred. Randy wanted to kick Dolph's ass, but since Kelly asked him not to, he decided not to.

"Kels, I don't want you to cry over him, he's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you, how could someone cheat on you." he soothed her. He really couldn't see how anyone could be away from her. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel anything for her.

"Randy, Thank you for understanding, You try are the best friend a person could have. But, don't tell Kaitlyn that, she still thinks she's the best." Kelly joked trying to lighten the mood and Randy weakly smiled at her attempt.

"I would d-" He was cut off when Kelly crashed her lips onto his. The kiss became quite intense and Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck, his hold became tighter on her waist. She then hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. To support her he leaned her on the wall as they deepened the kiss. For Randy, this kiss was more than a mere mistake, there was sk e sort of connection that he couldn't determine. That feeling went both ways, the two suspected it was lust and stuck with it.

Randy led Kelly to the bed and as she got his shirt off he looked down at her. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked not wanting to do anything that would be regretted later. She nodded her head and the two went back to kissing.

Kelly woke up and yawned, as she tried to get up she felt a huge weight holding her down. She couldn't breathe and she looked at the source of weight, a tattooed arm. She looked to the right of her and noticed a sleeping Randy. All of the memories from last night flooded back into her mind.

Kelly began to shake Randy to wake him up. He didn't budge, but when she tried to move his arm his grip became tighter. She then came close to his face and let out a shriek he then jumped and his eyes flung open, only to see a satisfied smirk on Kelly's face.

"Why'd you do that," He asked panting from being scared half to death by Kelly. His heart was pounding so fast. He thought something bad happened to her.

"I couldn't breathe and you wouldn't move your arm," She said motioning to his arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, To make up for it, I'll treat you to breakfast." He persuaded and Kelly nodded. The two then got ready and headed out the door to what was going to be an interesting breakfast.

**Hey, you guys... I love you soo much, So, I decided to write about everyone's favorite pairing, RELLY. **

**LUV YA!**

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.)

The duo made their way into the elevator, and that morningh neither of the two aknowledged the fact that they slept together last night. The two felt that the topic was quite awkward so they would avoid it. They knew that the subject would pop up sooner or later, they chose later. When they walked into the breakfast area they spotted a booth and they immediately took their seats. Being the gentlemen he is, Randy pulled out her chair and let her sit before doing the same for himself. The two picked up the menus and decided on what they wanted. When the waiter came he took their orders and then left.

There was a comfortable silence between the two and Kelly just had a blank expression. The expression stayed on her face until she saw that one person, Dolph. Her whole body tensed as she looked at Dolph on the arm of AJ. She was disgusted by the two, when she looked back at Randy her features relaxed. Randy noticed her staring at him intently.

"Are you okay Kels," He asked concerned and wierded out, she never stared at him that hard. It wasn't like there was hatred in the look, but he still wanted to know the cause of the look. She then came out of her daze and she looked at her drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just saw something completely disgusting. Then I started to think about it," She said truthfully, once she saw Dolph and "the tramp", AJ, she started to think of ways to forget him. The when she looked at Randy she started to think about their amazing night together.

"Well, what was that disgusting thing," Randy asked excitedly. All of his life he was into disgusting things, he was completely intrigued by nasty things. For example, worms, snakes, mud, puke, etc.

"The cheater, one-o'clock." Kelly said motioning her head in that direction. She hated Dolph so much, she completely forgot every good time that they had. She felt like she could be very nonchalant about the whole situation. Randy then turned around to see Dolph and AJ all lovey dovey at a table. He looked at Kelly, face filled with concern.

"We can leave if you want, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all." Randy said resting his hand atop of hers, he would do anything for Kelly, she was always there for him. He really didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with Dolph in the room.

"Lets just eat and then we can leave, okay?" Kelly suggested, and Randy nodded. The waiter came back with their food and as they ate they made a little conversation, avoiding the subject of last night. Their breakfast was filled with laughter and the sharing of memories. Once they were done eating they paid for their food and got up from the table. They tried to get up and leave without Dolph noticing them. Randy wrapped a protective arm around Kelly and she rested ber head on his shoulder. The two were passing Dolph's table when Dolph called out for Kelly. Kelly looked at Randy with worry. "What," she snapped at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, thats all," Randy's arm grew tighter around her waist. She immediately felt comfort from the hold. Within seconds she mustered up some courage and she gave him a death glare.

"Why in the hell would I talk to you, I hate you and your little tramp." She said venom dripping from her voice. Dolph was just shocked, Kelly never spoke to anyone that way and he was just stunned. Kelly put on a satisfactory smile and walked off with Randy by her side. Dolph just thought about their position. Shy were the two so close? Did they have some type of relationship? He was just confused, he face palmed himself and sighed.

The two left and went up to Kelly's room, when there Kelly turned and looked at Randy with curiosity. She had so many questions to ask. She felt as though now was the perfect time to talk about prior events. She also wanted to talk about his sudden gesture of posessiveness. She liked being held and all, but the two were just friends. Or were they?

"What was the whole holding me thing down there," Kelly asked quite intrigued. She really wanted to know what was up with Randy.

He paused for a moment, he was thinking of a way to approach this, "Well, I was afraid " he admitted, he truly was afraid. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Why would you be afraid," She asked curiously. Randy had been acting weird lately and she wanted to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing she did.

"I was afraid… I was afraid that you would just accept Dolph back, and just forget all the hurt he put you through." He finally admitted, the truth was now out and he felt relieved.

"I would never accept him, even if I did why would you even care?" Kelly asked him. She had a feeling that he felt something for her, but she really didn't know.

"Because I-" he was interupted by a knock on the door. Randy turned around and opened the door, slightly frustrated. Kaitlyn then appeared a the door, and Randy excused himself so that the girls could have their alone time. Kelly invited Kaitlyn in and they sat on her bed.

"Kel, I heard about your break-up…" Kaitlyn said slowly, hoping not to strike a nerve.

"I'm fine, but I have to tell you something important" Kelly said drawing herself in closer.

"What is it," She asked quite intrigued with the subject.

"Last night when Randy came over to comfort me… things got a little heated between us." Kelly admitted and she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders because she told her best friend her secret.

"Oh My Goodness, this so shocking" Kaitlyn said quite shocked.

"You have to keep this between the the three of us!" Kelly demanded and Kaitlyn nodded.

"One thing Kels, I really do think you and Randy like eachother, maybe it was meant to be." Kaitlyn said, free to expressing her opinion.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him, but somethings telling me I'm getting in too deep" Kelly expressed herself.

"Feel free to that thought, but all I'm saying is he really likes you, just think about giving him a chance." Kaitlyn said before leaving Kelly to wallow in her own thoughts. Moments later, Randy walked right through the door and held her close.

"Kels, I really like you."

"Rands, I like you two, but promise me we can take it slow" She pleaded with him.

"Of course, any pace you want." he said as she rested her head on his chest. "I'd do anything for your love."

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. I really love fan fiction, so I will do my best to make you all share the same love.**

**Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.)

Today was monday night RAW and everyone was back to work. For Kelly she loved the hustle and bustle of back stage, throughout her childhood her father wrestled so she was used to it. She was sitting in her locker room prepping for her Diva's champ match and her father walked in. She looked up and delivered him a warm smile. She got up and went to hug him.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" She asked as they hugged eachother. She loved her dad and she loved spending time with him, not to menion that be was her favorite superstar.

"Not so good, I hate The Shield so much. They are complete assholes, how dare they make a mockery of me. I would've done major damage to them if it wasn't for that weak Daniel Bryan." The Undertaker or her father said bitterly. Kelly understood his hostility, she also hated the Shield because of what they did to her friends.

"Aww, dad how about on friday we ask Booked for a five on five match. You, Me, Kane, Randy, and Show against The Shield, Aj, and Dolph Ziggler." She said smiling at the damage her team could do. She had a sinister smile on her face while Taker looked at her with confusion.

"Aren't you dating Dolph," He asked with confusion. The last time he saw his daughter she was dating Dolph, and he had yet to hear much about their relationship.

Kelly shook her head, "No I'm not dating him anymore, I'm dating Randy." She said with a slight smile on her face. She liked thinking of she and Randy as a couple, it brought the brightest of smiles to her face.

"Oh, I take it that you're happy, due to the fact that you're glowing and you are smiling all of the time." He said observing his daughter. "I always liked Randy, always wanted you two to become a thing, but now that it has happened all I can think about is if he hurts you in anh way I'll personally murder him. So, what happened between you and that Dolph kid?" He said and Kelly's face fell a little.

"He cheated on me and then I dumped him. Then, I realized that I liked Randy so I gave him a chance." Kelly said telling her father bits and pieces of the story, careful not to talk about that night. He then remembered their topic.

"Anyways, I'll see if I can get that match, I like it." He said truthfully, anything that made it possible for him to get his hands on The Shield was a great thing. Now, it was The Shield plus Dolph.

"Thanks dad, I've been told that I have a great mind." Kelly said and before Taker could say anything Randy did.

"And a great body," Randy added making Kelly blush and when he noticed her father he froze.

"Son, it's nice that you admire my daughter's body, but do it when I'm not around." he said to Randy then looked at Kelly,"I'm going to go talk to Booker, then I'm leaving so see you on Friday. I love you." He said kissing her head then walking out.

"Hey Babe, what's he talking to Booker about." Randy said to Kelly curiously. Kelly looked up at him weirdly when he called her 'babe', but soon snapped out of it.

"Oh, I just suggested a match for smackdown." Kelly said plainly acting as if she didn't get butterflies in her stomach when he called her babe.

"Who did you suggest be in this match," he asked curiously as he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help, but be conceded. He was great looking.

"It was, My dad, You, Kane, Big Show and I against The Shield, AJ and Dolph." Kelly said with that sinister smile popping up on her face. Out of all the time he's known Kelly he learned that no good comes from that smile.

"I love it, it gives me free reign to kick Dolph's ass. I think I should botch my RKO and just say it was an accident." Randy said with that same sinister smile showing up on his face. He hated Dolph and with his previous loss at WrestleMania he planned to avenge it.

"I love my devious ideas, they make me feel all good inside." She said showing her excitement for the thought she condured up.

"You know what else feels good inside of you, …me." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. Kelly just blushed and smacked him on the arm.

She got back to preparing for her match and Randy kept chuckling. Once she was done stretching she went and made herself look presentable. She didn't want to go out there looking crazy. After fixing herself she picked up her title and tried to put it on, noticing her struggle, Randy helped her with it. She sent him a thank you and she exited the room. She was particularly excited about this match. She was going to have her two bes friends in her corner. Her opponent, Eve was going to have her best friends.

Once her music sounded she, Kaitlyn and Maryse walked out from behind the curtain and made their way down to the ring. They each did their pose and waited for Eve to come. Once she and her friends, Nicki and Brie Bella made their way down they each posed and the two were set for the match.

Kelly was so pumped up and filled with adrenaline that she dominated Eve. With the short time pulled for the Divas' matches Kelly hit the K2 on Eve and got the pin. With the victory Maryse and Kaitlyn slid into the ring and they helped to emphasize the victory.

The trio walked backstage and straight to Kelly's locker room only to find Mike or the Miz, John, and Randy having an intense discussion about their potential where-abouts this evening.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES," Kelly declared as she fell onto the empty couch.

"Wow, way to greet us," John said sacastically, he was always the sarcastic one in the group. Kelly rolled her eyes playfully at John.

"Shut up Cena, I'll have you know that I'm getting a vibe to slap someone and you don't want to be on that list of people." She said playfully.

"Anyways, so are we going to the new club that just opened, or are we going to the one closer to the hotel." Mike asked as Maryse came to sit on his lap, sure to mess with him a little by wiggling her hips on his manhood.

"The new one down-town" The rest said simultaniously. The whole group nodded and the went to go get their stuff. Once they all got their stuff they met at Randy's hummer and they loaded it up, they then made their way to the hotel. Once there they agreed to meet each other in the lobby in 2 hours.

The girls went to get their stuff and met in Kelly's room. Kelly decided that she needed a shower so she did and she let the water cleanse her until she was sarisfied. She dried herself off and then went inside her suitcase to pick out her club-wear. She decided on a black strapless dress, gold shoes and jewelery. Maryse decided on a white of the shoulder dress that stopped around her mid thigh area with black heels and a diamond necklace. Kaitlyn decided on a tight purple top and black skinny jeans, black heels and and accent bracelet. Kelly had her blonde hair completely straight so did Maryse, Kaitlyn decided that she would leave her hair the same. The two hours were up and the group met, they got into the car and went to the club. When they got there the first thing they did was get a table. After ordering drinks the girls went to the dance floor.

Once there Kelly felt a wave of anger wash over her. She was witnessing two people kiss and she was completely upset. They two people kissing were Dolph and…

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT MY DUMBASS BROTHER HAD MY COMPUTER. Please enjoy the chapter. **

**Luv Ya, **

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.)

Once there Kelly felt a wave of anger wash over her. She was witnessing two people kiss and she was completely upset. They two people kissing were Dolph and… her sister Katy.

"What in the hell," Kaitlyn said completely shell-shocked. As were the two other women, they were all under the impression that Kelly's sister hated Dolph, but they were just proved wrong.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave it alone. I dont need this in my life anymore. This is the last time I let Dolph and his antics get in my way. I'm a new woman, a new relationship, its time to start over" Kelly said feeling better than ever, she was finally ready to let it all go and get over it. This was the Kelly that they all knew and loved. With that Kelly walked over to the bar and drunk a whole round of shots. While gone Maryse was completely lost.

"Since when did Kelly have a new boyfriend, and when was I supposed to hear about this," Maryse asked with her hands on her hips. She was upset because she was always the last find things out. Whenever a secret was told she was always the last, it was completely ludicrous from her point of view.

"Well, It just happened recently and you weren't around, so you kind-of got the message last" Kaitlyn said knowing that Maryse hating being the last to know thinks, but it wasn't her fault.

"Well, okay, But who is she dating," Maryse inquired as she looked about the dance floor seeing her boyfriend fight of some old woman. She let out a soft chuckle then turned her attention back to Kaitlyn. But, before Kaitlyn could answer someone else already did.

"Its me," Randy said standing between the two divas. Maryse was shocked, but not completely shocked. Being friends with Randy meant that he trusted you with his feelings, and since she was friends with him she knew how he felt about Kelly. She just didn't think that he would muster up any courage and ask her out.

"Oh, Well let me go save Mike he seems to want to get away from that woman" Maryse said as she looked over at Mike removing the woman's hands from his waist. Randy and Kaitlyn looked over and began to laugh at him. Maryse went over to him, grabbed him by his arm and back to their group of friends. Randy looked around confused, there was something missing, but he couldn't quite remember it. Then it came to him, Kelly was missing.

"Hey girls, where's Kelly?" He asked in a worried tone. A young petite woman like Kelly in a club by herself could mean anything. He got even more worried at the thought of another man's hands on Kelly, as he tried to rape her.

"I don't know, but you should find her, she drunk anout twelve shots." Maryse informed him, her French accent showing. He then nodded and walked off in search of his small blonde girlfriend.

"So, Mike lets go dance," Maryse said as she pulled him away. Kaitlyn also went to find John so that they could dance. When she found him he was at the bar drinking a beer. She sat down next to him and asked for a drink. When she noticed that John hadn't recognized her she decided to play a little game. She cleared her throat and turned to him.

"So, How are you, my name is Cambree," she said kn a high pitch voice which was definately hard to recognize. John just sighed and rolled his eyes to himself.

"Look Kaitlyn, I'm really not in the mood." John said as her turned to her. This made her fill up with worry.

"Hey, whats wrong.?" She asked with concern. She started to rub circles on his back. He just relaxed.

"Nothing happened, have you ever just not been in the mood." He asked hoping that she would get his point. He really just wanted to sleep, like he said on RAW he hasn't been 100 percent in years, all he wanted was rest. But, he wanted to please Kaitlyn so, he came out.

"Okay, but do you want to dance?" She pleaded. If she was to ask John for one last thing tonight, she would ask for this dance.

"Okay," he gave in to her pleading eyes.

The two got up and went to the dance floor and saw that there was a croud. Once in the middle Kaitlyn immediately face-palmed herself. There in the middle of the dance floor were Kelly and Dolph arguing.

"What are you doing here with him, being all cozy." Dolph demanded to know. At first, he was confused as to their status relationship wise, but now he was completely heated.

"Why the hell does it matter to YOU?! Last time I checked you cheated on me and we broke up, therefore I have free reign, now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I are leaving." Kelly said before taking Randy's hand and dragging him out, their group of friends were trailing behind them.

They knew that Kelly was furious and no one should mess with her.

Who was Dolph to question her? Why did he even care about her other relationships? They were broke up, this situation was just so confusing, she just couldn't decipher it. She slammed her back on the seat hard and let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

Kelly woke up with a giant headache, she absolutely hated the way she was woken up. There was a loud knock at the door she got herself out of bed and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and when she saw her father she opened it.

Once the door was fully open she saw her two younger sisters. "KYLIE…KAMMY, how are you, I havent seen you guys in months." Shs said excitedly as she engulfed her sisters in a hug. She pulled away and looked up at her father. "Hi Daddy, Did you talk to Teddy?" she inquired hopefully, a smirk then appeared on his face.

"Yeah, and he said that we're going to have a ten-on-ten match," he started. "I added Cena, Kaitlyn, Maryse, Jericho, and Hunter to our team, and Punk, Henry, Cesaro, Eve, and Tamina to the other team." He said with a smirk.

Kelly nodded excitedly forgetting that these were the people that woke her up out of her precious, precious slumber. She was all lit-up about this match. After she finished thanking her father, she turned to her sisters. "So, you guys want to hang out with my friends and I," she offered her sisters.

They both nodded and Kelly told them that she would come find them later in the day.

Now to catch up on some more sleep, she thought to herself.

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait, my brother is a jerk-face. But, besides that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please, :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.)

Kelly was looking out of the window as Randy was driving to their next arena location. The only reason she was upset was because she had to sit in a car with bickering people. She was completely irritated and couldn't wait to get out of the car. She felt so crouded that she may have hugged the ground once they arrived.

She as trying to focus on her match and that was fairly hard due to the noise towards the back. Fed up with irritation she snapped her head towards the back and gave them all a death glare, but no one noticed. She decided to yell at her best, but itritating friends.

"I Wish You Could All Shut Up, I Am Trying To Focus On My Match!" Kelly said and everyone reticently sat back in their seats. She then turned around in her own seat and let out a deep sigh as she tried to compose herself.

After a while they arrived in the next rown, she was so excited to be released from the vehicle. Once they were parked she was the first to step out of the car and to sigh happily. She really did contemplate hugging the ground, she even crouched down a little. But, she realised that she had to actually move so she grabbed her things and walked into the hotel. With a limited amount of time, she only had a little while to get ready for SmackDown. Her system was easy, all she had to do was get showered, dressed, and pack her duffle bag, which she forgot. She was upset now because she was going to have to buy a new duffle bag or she could steal Randy's she said with an evil smirk planted on her face.

"Hey, what are you planning to do?" She heard Randy ask. His presense startled her, but the room was thr both of theirs. So, she couldn't say that she wasn't expecting him.

Brushing off her scared feeling she looked at him with an 'I didn't do anything' face. But he just moved his hands to his hips and she frowned. Not because she was sad it was because he could read her so well and there were no secrets to be kept from him.

She let out a sigh, "Fine. I left my duffle bag at home and I was going to kind-of borrow yours without your permission," she said, her words getting faster towards the end of her statement. All Randy could do was chuckle at her defeat, when she looked defeated, she would have the face of a small child that couldn't get what they wanted. Since his mother taught him to be a gentlemen he gave her his.

"I'll just go buy myself a new one," he said and she smiled, but her smile lest her face and she was left with a blank expression.

"You don't have to-" she started, but was interupted by Randy's fingers coming to her lips.

He shook his head slightly, "Its my pleasure, What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't give you womething that you need? Now get ready for the show because we only have two hours, so hurry. I'll be back in about thirty-minuites."

"Okay," she said and he left. While he was gone she got ready for the show. Her muscles felt so relieved for once in her career and the silence was like pure serenity. When she pulled out her suitcase she decided on a pair of black shorts with a lace purple tank top, and a black camisole. With thoughts of her looking decent she did her make-up, packed her bag, and now she was ready to go. To pass the time she decided to watching television. She was fully engrossed.

After a while Randy returned and they were on their way to SmackDown. When the duo arrived they headed straight for Kelly's father's locker room since that's where the team was meeting up at.

"Hi Daddy," Kelly said giving her father a hig. She loved barrying her face in her father's chest, there was so much comfort in those holds. Each time she was held she was reminded of her childhood, where every night he would give her a comforting hug. Every show she comes to, that hug is all she looks foward to.

"Hey sweetie, you ready for this match? How about you, Son," he said whilst their other team members entered the locker room. Kelly being the only girl felt a frown come across her face because she is so small compared to all of the other males. They were all over six-feet and all intimidating, she was 5'2 and only scared a 13-year-old girl.

Getting her mind back on track, she said "I'm ready to take those puppies out of our yard. This is our yard, well my yard and I'm the big dog, in my-" she was then interupted by her father.

"Woah. Woah. Woah, I am the big dog in MY YARD, lets not have it any other way," he said thouroughly, Kelly just sighed and nodded. Then she walked into the bathroom to change into her ring gear. Their match was third on the card and it the first match was going. While backstage the whole team was now dressed in their ring gear, and they all agreed to practice the Undertaker's pre-math ritual, meditating. Everyone thought it was silly, but when they tried it they were actually quite relaxed. It was quite the relaxer.

The second match on the card was getting close to an end and a stage hand soon came to get the team. They all exited the locker room and before they could go to the gorilla, Undertaker stopped them. He told them that they were going to appear in darkness, to catch The Shield off-guard. Once entrances were made the match began. It started off with the two diva's and just liek her father, Kelly always won dominance in a match. Being as though this was an elimination match she could easily eliminate AJ, but she was caught by suprise when AJ used her new submission on her, The Black Widow. Kelly was soon able to escape because her father gave her the advice of biting her leg, the hold was released and she got the upper hand. Once she got rid of AJ, Big Show and Dolph stepped into the ring. Almost immediately Big Show knocked out Dolph and got the pin. With The Shield being left, the match went both ways, but when that final tombstone was delivered the match was as good as done for The Shield.

Basking in he glow of their victory, the soon exited the ring and went their separate ways. Kelly went to Kaitlyn's locker room and Randy went to his empty one. She arrived in Kaitlyn's lockr room and the two did their usual routine, jokes, complementing, and playing around. Once they were done talking to each other Kelly decided to go to Randy's locker room to get some peace, but was suprised to see her boyfriend kissing another woman.

Kelly felt her heart shatter, but she wasn't about to let it show, "Well, Let me just get my things" the two pulled away from the kiss. "Oh, don't let me interupt you guys. I just need to get out of here, oh, and Randy don't try speaking to me," she said not wanting a thing to do with Randy. As she walked down the corridors she felt Randy's presense and she heard his voice as he called her name. "Look, its obvious you don't want me anymore, but please, leave me alone."

With that she walked down the corridor leaving a shameful Randy in the hallway by himself.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the wait, school is catching up with me. But, who expected that twist. **

**Review **

**:) **

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.)

Kelly made her way back to Kaitlyn's locker room managing not to let any tears spill. She wasn't even on the brink of tears. She kind of felt good that she caught him in this stage of their relationship, before it got to serious. She actually felt obligated to thank Kaitlyn for their short run in. If their little get-together wasn't for a short amount of time, she would have looked like a complete fool, oblivious to her boyfriend's cheating. Instead of going to Kaitlyn's locker room she diverted her direction to. One of the empty locker rooms on the other sides of the arena. Once inside of the room she broke down despite her words, she was hurt and she wanted to let it out where no one could hear nor see her.

Little did she know that her friends were gathered like a search party, in search of her. The whole group was looking for her, they even went near where she was, but they couldn't find her. They had to admit that she was well hidden. Sometimes if she really didn't want to be found, she wasn't found until she made herself present.

After their hard work they decided to just give up because she would eventually turn up. They all walked back to their locker rooms and left Kelly to be alone.

Kelly was now sitting on a couch crying her eyes out. Her eyes burned so bad, but she couldn't stop the tears. How hypocritical could one be? To criticize one for being a cheater, but you are a cheater yourself is just low. Randy was down tight hypocritical. As her tears fell involuntarily a presence from outside of the door heard sounds of her sobbing and entered the room.

When he saw the condition of his friend his heart broke a little. He dashed over to the couch and threw his arms around her. She was now startled and she began to break away to look at the man. She could tell it was a man by their scent.

"Hey what's wrong?" The man asked as he looked down a the petite blonde. She looked so broken, more than he'd ever seen her before.

"Chris… I-I," she choked out. She hadn't meant for anyone to see her like this, for her sake hopefully he didn't ask any questions as to why she was crying. She really didn't want to explain her problems with anyone until she was ready to explain, she just hoped that he understood that.

"Shh, its okay, you just let it out. I'll be here for you," he said comforting her. She was in his arms and he let her cry it out. He knew there was something really wrong with her because out of the years that he had known Kelly she never broke down, in front of anyone. She kept muttering what sounded like the word 'again'. He was so curious to know why she was shivering and crying so hard. After a good while she just stopped crying, she felt as though she wouldn't cry over it anymore. What would crying solve. It would only make her situation hard on her, it never solved anything. When her face was dry and she was all cleaned up, she gave Chris a sympathetic look. He didn't have to be there for here, she was suprised that he was there. They were barely even friends and the face that he would do that for her, meant a lot to her.

"Thanks for being here for me, I really appreciate it," she said truthfully. "You probably want to know the reason that I was crying," she said seeing the curiosity and sympathy in his eyes.

He shook his head slightly, "No, if you want to tell me, tell me when you are ready. No need to rush, I'm pretty sure that you aren't ready," he said understanding her hurt. He would never admit it, but he had cried over some things in his life and he could understand her pain.

"Thank-you," she said and all in the moment she leaned in, acting out of the heat of the moment. He knew exactly what was happening so he moved his head slightly to the right. She frowned a little.

"Look it would be wrong if I kissed you, okay. It would be out of grief, not out of lust or attraction. It would be best if we don't bring this up ever again. But, if you want to talk you can come to my hotel room in the morning, I'm in room 1247 on the 12th floor. Now come on and get up, I'll take you back to your locker room," he said and she nodded. They grabbed her things and they walked to Chris' car.

The ride back to the hotel was comfortable, yet uncomfortable. Then she suddenly remembered that she was sharing a room with Randy and that she couldn't stay there, it would be way too uncomfortable.

Whe Chris heard a small sigh he turned to face Kelly slightly. "Hey what's wrong?" he inquired. She just looked at him, she was surprised that he still cared. She just decided to tell him.

"I might as well tell you what happened. Okay so Randy and I were dating, until tonight, when he kissed another girl. I didn't show any weakness in front of him so I left to go be alone. But, we're sharing a room…" she said and he got it. Who would want to be stuck in that situation. He had went through a situation similar to hers. When he found his wife cheating on him in his own bed, it was quite the awkward situation.

"I understand, but do you want to stay in my room? I'll take the couch," he offered and she gave him an uneasy look. She didn't want to be a burden to him.

"Only if it would cost you no trouble, I would hate to be a burden on you," she said truthfully. Nonsense, he thought to himself, she was some one that he considered a friend and friends don't give up on each other. At least that was what his mother had taught him.

"It would be no problem, but do you need to get anything else?"

"Yeah, I have to get my bags from my room." He nodded and in abouth five minuites they entered the hotel's parking lot and they exited the car with their things. Once in the hotel they took he things that they had to Chris' mess of a room, Kelly would definately have to fix that. They then went to the ninth floor in which Kelly's former room was located. They were now walking down the hallway and once they reached the room she took a deep breath and then opened it. once they were there she started to gather the things that were in the living room part of the suite. Once packed she handed them off to Chris, she was missing one bag that was located in the bedroom area. She walked into the room leaving Chris alone, for only seconds later to hear a loud shriek. He dashed into the room to find a rather startled Kelly and two people in the bed looking rather embarrassed.

He wrapped his arm around Kelly and whispered "Look you don't need to see this, lets go. I'll grab your bag, okay?" she nodded and walked out. He reached over and grabbed her bag. Before he left he sent a death glare to Randy.

"So are you her new boy toy?" Randy asked bitterly.

"Actually, when she tried to give me a thank-you kiss for understanding, I actually knew how to say no, unlike you." With that he walked out of the room and he and Kelly made their way back to his room.

When they got there Kelly decided that she was going to take a shower and once that was done she went to lay down. She couldn't sleep all she could do was think about how all of her relationships have ended in her getting cheated on. She didn't even know she was crying until Chris asked her why she was crying, when he did that she just cried harder. The only way he felt that he could comfort her was to make her feel secure. With that thought in place he climbed into the bed and brought her closer to him. After a while he heard her soft breaths and knew that she was asleep. He felt relieved that she wasn't crying anymore, but it was still a bad situation.

How was he going to help her cope with this.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you are enjoying this story, please and I mean, PLEASE. Review this story. Maybe even Favorite it or follow it. **

**Anywho, I love you all**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.)

Chris was just watching Kelly sleep as she tossed and turned. All through the night she was

muttering something about the word 'again'. He was just so confused, what made her keep saying that word. Chris looked down at the blonde and just sighed, he had never seen some one with so much hurt and pain. She looked terrible, her appearence horrified him, she was shivering and sweating , with her face bloodshot red. He decided that he was going to have to help her out, no one should be left to suffer especially after what she went through.

He walked over to the bed and shook her, but she stayed asleep. With that he climbed on the bed and he shook her a little more, she then woke up. When she looked up at Chris her eyes were bloodshot, he couldn't take it anymore. He just hugged her, she looked like she really needed one. When she reached his chest she just decided to let it out. All of the painful memories filled with sorrow just flowed out. She let it all go, after crying she agreed that she wasn't going to cry anymore, there were only going to be the memories created by her new life.

She soon fell back asleep and she looked completely comfortable. For a while Chris just looked at her, he had never really been close with Kelly, all they would exchange was an occasional greeting. He thought as to why he would help out some one that he barely knew anything about. He took it as an act out of the kindness of his heart. His mother always told him that he was a warm-hearted person and he always wanted to help out anyone in anyway, shape, or form.

"Lord, please tell me what I got myself into. What am I going to do with her?" Chris asked to both God an himself. He sighed and got up, he went into the living room and set up his bed. When it was all set up and he was close to entering the bed he heard a soft voice call his name, he immediately went into the bedroom.

"Yeah Kel," he answered her reluctantly.

"Can you stay with me, please?" she pleaded. All she wanted was comfort with no attachments. Chris nodded and layed down with her. He just layed there listening to her short faltered breaths until sleep overtook him.

The duo woke up to sounds of banging on the door. Chris was the first to wake up, and he was quite irritated, it was nine in the morning, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! If you didn't have to wake up this early, then there was no reason for you to wake up, and he really wanted to know who was interrupting his sleep. He slammed the door open and his features softened when he saw who it was his features softened.

"What's up with the glare, Christopher, not happy to see me?" his best friend said, and he chucked a little explaining to her why he was glaring at the person who knocked on his door. Stephanie smiled at him and he felt tingles go down his spine, every time he was with her a spark ignited, he loved Stephanie, but never brought I upon himself to tell her. He did the unthinkable and kissed her, oblivious to Kelly standing in the bedroom doorway.

She didn't know why, but she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw their lips locked. All she could do was question herself, why did it hurt her to see them kiss. Kelly wasn't stupid she knew that Chris had no feelings for her she was going to have to get over it, with that she grabbed her things and exited the room. But, she whispered a small bye before she left. "Thanks Chris, I'll catch up with you later."

Once Stephanie left he was surprised to see that Kelly was gone and so were her things. Chris didn't have much time to worry about her being gone, but the feeling was still there.

All of the superstars had to go to the Raw taping, for some reason that he forgot. He would just ask her why she left then. About an hour later he was in close proximity to the arena and he was happy that he had another reason to see Stephanie, but he also wanted to see Kelly.

When he entered the arena he saw Kelly and called her name and she started to walk over to him, but Stephanie soon appeared. Kelly didn't really want to face Chris when he was with Stephanie, she already knew that Chris was going to ask about her leaving and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. So she just sighed and walked off, she wasn't in the mood for drama, but it somehow always found her. At the end of the long hallway, there he stood, a man that she was completely disgusted with; Randy Orton. She rolled her eyes at him and proceeded on to finding her best friend. When Kelly walked into catering she saw a certain two toned diva sitting at a table with Maryse, the two had worried looks in their eyes and were checking their phones viraciously.

"Hi," Kelly said softly and both of their heads sprung up. Their tensed bodies and worried expressions all relaxed when they saw her.

"Goodness Kelly, where have you been, we've been trying to reach you all night," Maryse practically yelled, but Kelly deserved it, why the hell wasn't she answering the phone.

"Something came up and it was bad, I just didn't want to talk to anyone. Sorry," Kelly said softly looking back and forth between her best friends.

Kaitlyn sighed in relief, her friend was okay and it was now safe to breathe, "Its not us you should be saying that to, its Randy. He was worried sick," the two toned diva said and Kelly rolled her eyes. A scoff also escaping her, Kaitlyn was perplexed. "Why did you make that face, last time I checked you and Randy were all lovey-dovey."

"Well, we're not anymore" Kelly simply stated.

"Any why is that?" Maryse asked with her French accent showing.

Before Kelly could answer a new voice joined the conversation,"The lying, cheating bastard couldn't keep it in his pants or keep his lips to himself." Chris said while looking at Kelly and she was staring somewhere else trying to avoid his gaze. When her friends asked for a confirmation she nodded her head. "Hey ladies, could I talk to Kelly alone?" Chris asked and they nodded before exiting catering.

Kelly stared at Chris intently, wondering why he wanted to speak to her, shouldn't he be speaking to Stephanie of all people. Kelly didn't know where the jealousy was coming from, but she had to control it. The silence was longing until Chris broke it. "Why did you leave this morning? I was hoping that we could have breakfast and I would give you a ride here."

"Look Chris… I just needed you to help me get through that night, which you did, but… what I'm saying is, Chris we aren't really that close of friends so could you just let me be. I've let to many men into my life only to let then hurt me, I'm sorry. We just can't be anything other than associates." Kelly said and walked off, she just let out a whole rant and she needed to get soem fresh air. So, she went to the back of the arena only to see a sight that she dreaded, her ex-boyfriend kissing AJ Lee. Kelly just walked in the other direction, not even paying attention to were she was going until she bumped into someone. She looked up and smiled hardly letting out a squeal.

Even though they were supposed to hate eachother they couldn't she smiled up at Roman. He was a close friend. She never really disliked Roman it was just Dean and Seth.

"Hey Reign-y," she said giddily as she hugged him.

"Hey K2," he said as he hugged her back he then pulled back, "Why is Orton glaring at us?" he asked the petite blonde. She just shrugged and suggested that they go catch up.

* * *

**OMG! I totally missed you all, I kind of got writers block. Sorry, but if you like it review. So far, who's your favorite character besides Kellyl? Love you guys. **

**xoxox**


End file.
